This Is How We Met
by HopelessRomanatic
Summary: It's been years since Akane, Najika, Kasumi, and Hikari got married. Now they're telling their kids on how they met. Pokeshipping and Ikarishipping, AkanexSeiya and NajikaxDaichi. Crossover. NOT FINISHING.


**Kitchen Princess****es**

**Okay, I know I already started Poke Ranger Academy, but the 6****th**** chapter got deleted when my uncle was fixing my family's computer that broke down. And I am too lazy to write it soooooo… WHAAAHH! :( So this story, some people already read ****Kitchen Princess****, the manga, so there is a twist here and there in the story. It is a crossover: Pokemon and Kitchen Princess. I'll be using the pokemon characters Japanese name. So… enjoy! And I will also **_**try**_** to rewrite the 6****th**** chapter of Poke Ranger Academy. Note to people who is reading this, REVIEW, and check out Poke Ranger Academy (if you didn't) read it and review. READ THE SUMMARY! Oh, and I don't own pokemon or Kitchen Princess. :( And it's kinda the same cuz I'm sorta coping it so I **_**don't**_** "own" this story. Heehee…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

**.:**A Surprising Start**:.**

""Hey Najika, Kasumi! Najika onee-chan! Kasumi onee-chan!" a girl in Lavender House cried. A girl about 13 or 14 with long, golden hair in pigtails turned over. Another girl about the same age with bright orange, shoulder length hair in a side ponytail also turned around.

"Can you two make curry? I'm hungry!" That same girl whined. The redhead smiled.

"Okay, get me some food. You know… the ones to make curry," the golden hair girl, Najika asked.

"And get me potatoes too. I'm changing the usual recipe a little bit, okay?" said the redhead, Kasumi.

"YAY!" the kids in Lavender House cried with joy.

* * *

><p>(Next Day)<p>

"Awwww! Why Najika, Kasumi-chan? Why do you have to go to Tokyo? I don't want you to go. WHAHHHH!" The younger girls in Lavender House cried. Even the boys.

"But you have to let them go. Najika has to find her Flan Prince," said the owner of Lavender House, Hagio-sensei.

_FLASHBACK:_

_One girl walked on one side of a pond in Hokkaido, and cried. She lost both parents. She slipped and fell into the pond. A boy followed the girl. The boy jumped after the girl, rescuing her. He gave the girl flan saying, "If you eat something good, you will smile." _

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"He left me a spoon, which I soon found out it belongs to Seika Academy. So I have to go," said Najika.

Hours later, the two friends got to Tokyo. Little did they know they were being followed.

"WOW! This is awesome!" cried Kasumi.

"I know!" replied Najika.

In the dorms, Najika begged Kasumi to leave the dorms, even though they aren't allowed to.

"Come on! I don't care if we get in trouble!" begged Najika.

"Fine, but you owe me!" retorted Kasumi.

"KYAAAA!" Kasumi and Najika cried out when they lost there footing on the tree they were climbing on. Luckily, there were two boys ditching their class and caught Kasumi and Najika. The four all blushed.

"What are you doing on me, monkey?" the boy who caught Najika yelled. Najika flinched.

"Hey aren't they new here? Aren't you two supposed to be in the dorms?" a boy with raven black hair asked.

"Daichi Kitazawa! Satoshi Tajiri! Get over here!"

"Shoot! Sensei's coming! Come on you three!" said Satoshi.

"Uhh… how do we get back to the dorms?" asked Najika bluntly.

Daichi, the one who caught Najika had to roll his eyes. Satoshi stuck his tongue at Kasumi.

In the school, a girl saw Daichi and Satoshi.

"Daichi! Will you eat my flan?"

"No," Daichi retorted. The girl started to cry.

"Will you, Satoshi?"

"That doesn't look good."

"How ungentlemanly for you two to make a girl cry. Come on," a boy said.

"DON'T TREAT US LIKE KIDS, ANIKI!" Satoshi and Daichi yelled. Daichi slapped the flan out of the boy's hand.

"Aniki? So they're brothers, Najika," Kasumi whispered. Najika didn't hear.

"Didn't you two learn in kindergarten you can't waste food? I'll remake it, so you have to eat it!" Najika said.

"Then I'll get the cooking room ready," said the boy Daichi and Satoshi yelled to.

* * *

><p>"Can we use the cooking class?" Sora-senpai asked.<p>

"Of course! Any thing for you Mr. Student Body President! Please hurry Sora-senpai!"

"Student president? Sora-senpai?" Najika muttered.

CRACK!

"Oh, I'm very clumsy and I can't cook." The girl sobbed. Najika and Kasumi helped her make flan. She was very happy.

"I never saw you before. Are you new?" the girl asked.

"In fact, yes," said Kasumi.

"I'm Kasumi Waterflower,"

"I'm Najika Kazami,"

"And we are joining Class A," Najika and Kasumi said in unison.

"Class A? That's a special class!" The entire class was stunned.

"Oh you two are the special students with a recommendation with the director. Welcome to Seika Academy." Sora-senpai said. "You have a cute smile," he pecked Najika on the cheek, and all the girls got jealous and not Kasumi, 'cause she enjoyed the scene.

* * *

><p>"Wow… yesterday was so hectic…," Najika whined, as she and Kasumi walked to their class. Najika thought about Sora. She hoped he was her Flan Prince.<p>

"Kazami-san, Waterflower-san, please introduce yourselves," sensei said.

"I am Najika Kazami."

"I am Kasumi Waterflower."

The whole class, especially the girls gasped.

* * *

><p>"Isn't she the girl Sora-senpai did the thingy, you know…?"<p>

"I think so."

"She is sooooo lucky!"

Najika blushed a million shade of red.

"Hey, what is your talent anyway, Waterflower-san, Kazami-san?" some girl asked. Najika and Kasumi.

"Huh?"

"I'm good at ballet."

"I won an award for my painting." The entire class started to tell them their talents.

"Maybe you won something?"

"Um… I won a milk drinking contest, an all-you-can-eat contest…" Najika said. Daichi laughed.

"You're just a pig, that's all," he said. Najika grimaced.

"What about you?" she asked him. He smirked.

"Who knows?"

"Daichi is good at basketball," a really pretty girl said, "Hi! My name is Akane Kishida, nice to meet you! This is my twin, Hikari." She said, showing a girl with blue hair and a white smile. Akane had black hair and sharp, catlike eyes.

"WOW! You're really pretty! You two look like models!" Najika said. The girls rolled their eyes.

"They _are_ models, for the magazine _Strawberry_," one of the girls said. She must be one of Akane's friends. Akane and Hikari blushed.

"You shouldn't be in this class, you have no talents."

"Yeah, we do," said Kasumi.

"Then what is it?"

"Cooking," she replied. The class laughed. Sensei assigned their seats.

"Kazami-san, sit behind Daichi please, and Waterflower-san, please sit next to Akane."

"Hi!" Najika said to Daichi.

"Monkey, your zipper is down."

"DUDE! And I am not a monkey!"

"Monkey! Monkey! Monkey!"

"This is going to be a long day," sighed Kasumi. Akane gave a look of jealousy.

* * *

><p>At Lunch<p>

"What?" screeched Najika, "What is with the high prices?" The cafeteria's lunch menu has a lot of good sounding food, but the prices are way too high. "I only managed to get bread," sighed Najika.

"You should have brought your own food, here," said Kasumi, giving her dense friend a piece of her lunch.

"Oh! Kazami-san! Waterflower-san! Mind if we sit with you?" asked Akane. Hikari followed.

"Why do we have to sit with _them_?" said one of her friends, Asuna (I'm making it up 'cuz I dunno the real name).

"Come on! It's sad for those two to sit together on their first day. Besides, they got to make new friends," replied Akane. Asuna and Reina rolled their eyes.

"She's right," agreed Hikari.

"You're too nice Akane, Hikari."

"Oh, okay! You four can sit with us!" said Kasumi.

"Yeah, we don't mind," said Najika, "Wow! Your lunch looks so good!"

"Our uncle is the owner of a famous restaurant called Cantina (I don't remember). The café here is trendy but not always good so I always bring a lunch," commented Akane.

"You have tarama-salata!" exclaimed Kasumi. Akane smiled.

"Can you get me water?" asked Akane. She smirked.

"Okay!" Kasumi turned around.

SPLAT!

"Oh no…" Hikari said, about to cry.

"You dropped Hikari's food!" cried Reina. They pushed Najika out of the way, making the water spill on her.

"What is going on?" asked Sora-senpai.

"Sora-senpai! Kazami-san and Waterflower-san dropped Kishida-san's lunch, on purpose!" accused Asuna.

"No… it was an accident…" said Kasumi.

"No, it's my fault, don't accuse them, I put it there," sobbed Hikari. Akane helped her sister. The cafeteria mumbled about what just happened.

"Hey! Don't make Akane-chan cry."

"Jerk."

"And Sora-senpai, those two have no special abilities and they are in class A," said Asuna.

"I think she cheated to get in," added Reina. A shadow passed over Kasumi's face. Hikari and Akane smiled. Their plan is working.

"For a normal, … pig like you, you've got some nerve to show up," retorted Asuna.

"Just go back to Hokkaido where you belong," said Reina. Back to Hokkaido… Najika gripped her spoon and shook off the feeling.

"You shut your…" Kasumi was cut off.

"I got it Kasumi. We might be normal with no talents, and you think cooking isn't a talent, fine! But I don't cheat and drop food on purpose. I studied really hard to get in. Kasumi didn't have to, but I did it for a specific reason. You girls are so judgmental and critical of other people why don't you just go home so your mommies can teach you a lesson or two on manners." Reina and Asuna was shocked. Kasumi pulled her skin thingy under her eye and stuck out her tounge for emphasis.

"Wha…!" Asuna and Reina was ticked. Satoshi cracked a smile. Daichi grinned.

"Hey monkey!" yelled Daichi, throwing Najika a pink potato.

"If you two didn't drop it on purpose, remake it. You can cook right?" asked Satoshi, "That will settle the matter." Satoshi looked at Hikari.

"No way! She can't remake it! My uncle is a chef at The Cantina! A three-star restaurant!" cried Hikari.

"Ohhhh! You mean _that _Cantina! We've been there before!" exclaimed Kasumi. Akane had a hurt face. They went to the kitchen.

"Please let us use the kitchen," asked Najika. Najika closed her eyes and the memory flooded back. I never forget the taste when mom and dad with Kasumi's family went to Cantina. It was a pink potato in the center of colorful veggies, thought Najika. Kasumi thought of the same thing. Like a princess! Thought Kasumi. Kasumi and Najika bustled around until the last ingredient was to be put on.

"Now for the tiara!" exclaimed Kasumi.

"Tiara?"

Cantina's tarama-salata used crystal sea salt from England. It's the best salt to use with healthy fresh ingredients like vegetables," informed Najika, reaching for the container. Sora grabbed it first.

"This one?"

"Yeah…"

"You can remember all of that? Impressive," commented Sora. Najika blushed.

"Thank you. I remembered the taste of each delicious food I eat so I can remake it for everyone," replied Najika. Kasumi giggled. "Put on the tiara and the princess is ready!" Najika handed the plate to Hikari. Reina, Asuna, Akane, and Hikari hesitantly tried it.

"No wayyyy….," said Asuna.

"It tastes exactly like Hikari's!" Reina exclaimed, realizing what she just said. Akane grimaced.

"Good huh?" asked Kasumi. Najika smiled.

"She's amazing…" The kids tried it too.

"Wow! It's really good!"

"Really?"

"Can I try?"

"May you make some for me?"

"Hey no fair! Same to me too?"

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

Najika and Kasumi happily served the students. My Flan Prince… maybe he will come too! Thought Najika. Akane and Hikari stood in a corner, just to find out their plan had just failed.

* * *

><p>Few weeks had past…<p>

Najika and Kasumi wanted to find a place to work, like the cafeteria or something, but the owner always rejected. The group of girls called Najika names and ignored Kasumi. But Akane noticed. They were like… outsiders but Najika won't give up of finding her prince while Kasumi tagged along. They wrote to Lavender House and they never gained any popularity. But, Kasumi manage to befriend Hikari. Instead of a duo now, it's a trio. When Najika tried to work at the school cafeteria, she got kicked out.

"Aww… come on!" screamed Najika.

"Any luck?" asked Kasumi. She shook her head.

"Wow." Najika looked up, as Kasumi walk away. It was Akane.

"Kishida-san?"

"I was watching you, you wanted to work at the cafeteria?" asked Akane.

"Yeah. He totally rejected me."

"I know another cafeteria. Umm… here is a map. Maybe you can help there," suggested Akane.

"What is it called?"

"Fujita Diner. Good luck!"

"Kishida-san, thank you! You're so nice!"

"Call me Akane. I'll call you Najika, okay? That's what friends are for."

"Thanks Akane!" Najika walk away, finding Fujita Diner.

"Idiot," Akane said, sticking out her tongue."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Done with the 1<strong>**st**** chapter! It was only… about 3/4****th**** of the 1****st**** volume, but I'm tooo lazy to write the rest 'cause:**

**#1: I am too eager to post this.**

**#2: I have to get started on chapter 6 of Poke Ranger Academy.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please, please, PLEASE! Review this story and I will post the 2****nd**** chapter. **


End file.
